


My Dazzling Light

by yoonkisses



Series: dazzling light [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Christmas, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw San, Sharing a Bed, Slytherin Seonghwa, also Ravenclaw Yeosang, cuddly sanhwa, hwa is my soft baby, i feel like i just combined all my favorite tropes into one, idk how to write a summary without spoiling anything, on brand 4 me, sanhwa, yeosang is the loml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonkisses/pseuds/yoonkisses
Summary: A potions class gone wrong, or very right.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: dazzling light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665241
Comments: 17
Kudos: 282





	My Dazzling Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in a few years so I feel a little rusty, but I'm so excited to finally be writing again! I hope you like it! <3

“Partner up, please.”

San looked up to the professor, pulling his eyes from the text he’d been scanning. _Draught of Peace_ swirled in script letters through his mind, already racing with the long list of instructions. Most of the ingredients were things he’d never even come into contact with before.

The classroom became a flurry around him, students murmuring to friends nearby. He frowned, glancing around.

Yeosang was back in the common room recovering, something about trying a nasty spell for Charms the night before. San had never needed to find another partner. The other Ravenclaws no doubt had their usual friends to pair with. He settled into himself quietly, eyeing the cauldron beside him and looking back at the long list of ingredients.

“San?”

He looked up to the boy in front of him, relief and slight panic settling in his chest. He knew Yeosang had been friends with Seonghwa for a few years, but San had never really spoken to him much himself. The Slytherin smiled down at him, dark hair parted and eyes kind. 

“Do you have a partner yet?”

San almost smiled at the silly question, pointing at the empty stool beside him. “Yeo’s out today, so I guess not.” He motioned for him to sit and Seonghwa hurried around the desk, setting down his book and quill.

“I heard he made something explode last night.”

San laughed just as the professor clapped her hands, lowering his voice as he grinned. “Pretty much, yeah. He should be alright, though.” 

The professor grinned at the room, hair a curly mess around her shoulders. “Today we’ll be brewing the Draught of Peace, a potion for relieving anxiety and calming stress. One you’ll no doubt wish you’d had during your O.W.L.’s last year.”

Seonghwa huffed and San glanced over to his side of the desk. He’d opened his book, small notes already scribbled in the margins, little reminders on each ingredient as though he were studying before class had even begun.

“This potion is difficult at best, and requires your utmost attention to detail. Carefully follow the instructions you’re given.” She reached out to the corner of her desk where a corked vial of dazzling blue liquid was displayed, lifting it gently. “When perfected the potion will become a shimmering turquoise, but if incorrectly brewed it can have dire consequences. Please pay attention.” 

San watched intently as she brewed the potion before the class, careful to describe the measurement and makeup of each ingredient as she added them in. He could see Seonghwa scribbling more notes into his margins from the corner of his eye. 

The professor’s brew finished in a flurry, only turning turquoise in the last moment as she lowered the flame beneath her cauldron. San realized he was frowning only after she clapped her hands and instructed them to try for themselves, the class breaking into a chatter. “ _Difficult”_ was clearly an understatement. 

He turned to Seonghwa who was already returning his furrowed brow. 

“Maybe harder than I thought,” the boy said with a small grin, glancing back at his book with wide eyes. 

“You look prepared, though.” San nodded to the notes in his book.

“Not really.” Seonghwa shook his head slightly. “Last year’s Potions was a bit of a mess so I’ve been trying harder this year. Not really sure it’s helping though.”

“We're honestly in the same boat.” San returned his smile. “Yeosang might be the only reason I’m passing this class.” 

“I’m sorry I won’t be much help.” 

San laughed, shaking his head. “We’ll do our best.”

They attempted to measure each ingredient to their best ability, grinding the porcupine quills and unicorn horn accordingly. It was the timing that proved the most difficult, needing to wait the exact measure of time between adding each item. After each ingredient the liquid melded to a new color, bright greens and purples and blues as the makeup changed. San had never excelled at potions, genuinely relying on Yeosang’s help to carry them through his years. This process never got much easier and this potion was proving it.

Seonghwa seemed intent on studying his book between each step, stopping San a few times as he nearly added something before the right moment, nearly stirred the liquid a round too much. He reminded San of Yeosang, if only for his attention to detail, not for the near paranoia at failing that Seonghwa seemed to emanate.

They were nearly at the last step, Seonghwa keeping careful watch of the flame as San readied the last of the powdered moonstone when the professor stopped by their table. The room was alight with cheers and groans of what was no doubt other groups finishing their potions. The boys glanced up at her and she grinned down at them.

“Looking lovely, boys!” She beamed. San took this as a good sign and glanced at Seonghwa, his eyes still locked on the burning flame. 

“Thank you, Professor,” San smiled up at her, almost relieved as she stepped away to help the table beside them when it broke out in groans, worried her attention might distract their process. At this point he was more worried for Seonghwa’s sake of succeeding than his own. 

He finished grinding the moonstone and glanced up at the boy. “Ready for me to pour?”

“Yes, I think so,” Seonghwa spoke, looking up and giving him a nod. San tipped the mortar, the shimmering powder falling just as the potion burned from orange to white, Seonghwa grasping urgently at their stirring stick and mixing the liquid gently. Within a few moments the white faded into a glowing cerulean.

“Yes!” San exclaimed, beaming up at the boy who looked just as relieved. They readied their vials and ladled the liquid into the tubes. 

San could feel his excitement to his toes, energized by the fact they accomplished it on their own despite their lack of expertise. He admired the little vials even more than on the average day. 

After a few minutes the rest of the class had finished up as well, whether for good or bad. The professor headed back to the front of the class, her voice quieting the group. 

“Congratulations to those who succeeded, this is a great accomplishment!” She spoke, giving genuine smiles to the happier tables with their blue vials, including their own. “And to those who did not perfect the potion, I applaud your efforts! This one is a difficult feat.” 

San noticed Seonghwa glance at him and returned his smile. Despite being nearly strangers, they made a good team. 

“All who’ve managed to brew their Draught of Peace to that beautiful blue, please feel free to take your own sip as your reward. Some relaxation is likely in order.” 

San reached to uncork a vial eagerly, taking a sip before passing it to Seonghwa with a grin. The boys relished in this little victory, not noticing the lack of shimmer in their potion, not noticing the slightly darker shade of blue.

~~~

San shrieked as Slytherin scored, the crowd erupting in both cheers and groans around him. Yeosang had already leapt into the air, screaming wildly as Slytherin secured their lead and San laughed up at him. 

It was cold and cloudy, and Ravenclaw wasn’t even in this match, but it was the last game before the Christmas holiday and both boys genuinely had nothing better to do than sit in the dorms and study. They’d chosen this option.

“Ten points for Slytherin! Now leading by twenty!” the announcer exclaimed, crowd still chaotic around them. 

Both teams readied themselves, players in a rush the moment the Gryffindor’s keeper tossed the quaffle back into play. The ball was tossed from Gryffindor chaser to chaser, making it nearly to the hoops before a particularly hard bludger strike threw them off balance. The ball free-fell until a Slytherin chaser scooped it up, racing instantly in the other direction.

San grinned as he watched the turnaround, rooting for Slytherin by default as Yeosang cheered for them so wildly. The excitement was dulled quickly as a bludger soared straight for the Slytherin holding the quaffle, this time making perfect contact with their broom.

“Perfect hit by one of Jongho Choi’s bludgers!” the announcer shrieked, the crowd screaming around him. “And the Gryffindors have snatched the quaffle again!”

San scanned the field quickly for the snitch, knowing that despite any of the chasers’ points that was all that really mattered. He spotted each of the teams’ seekers, both on completely different areas of the pitch. Each looked nearly as lost as he did, scanning intently around them despite the chaos in the air. 

He looked over the field, the roar of the crowd around him fading to the background. He’d genuinely wanted to be a seeker when he was younger, knowing that as small and sharp as he was he’d probably have a fair shot. But when it had come down to it the game seemed a bit too violent for him to actually enjoy it. 

“The Slytherin seeker seems to have spotted the snitch!” exclaimed from the speakers, and San’s gaze snapped back to the girl on her broom. She was racing higher in the air just as the Gryffindor seeker took the hint and began chasing after her. San’s eyes flitted over the field even faster now, landing on a golden dot near the opposite side of the stands. 

He grinned, eyes racing to the Slytherin seeker again but frowning when he realized she was off in another direction. He frowned as they so blatantly ignored the snitch, looking back to where he’d seen it again. 

The glowing ball he’d noticed was still there, only it wasn’t actually moving. And really, it didn’t seem to be flying in the air at all.

He stared at it even as Gryffindor scored, Yeosang groaning loudly albeit sarcastically. San was sure now that it was something in the bleachers themselves, glowing and seemingly floating. It was too far away to truly make it out. 

“What’s up?” he heard Yeosang ask him, finally pulling his eyes away. 

“Do you see that in the bleachers? That like glowing thing?”

“Where?”

San pointed up at the crowd, trying to aim Yeosang’s gaze directly to it. “In the Slytherin bleachers, like midway down on the left side. Do you see that?”

“No…” Yeosang murmured, clearly torn not being able to watch the game as intently. 

“I thought it was the snitch but it’s not moving. Isn’t it weird?”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yeosang said, trying again to find it as San pointed. After a moment San just gave up, the stands far too big to ever be sure they were looking at the same thing. 

San glancing at the scoreboard again, trying to catch himself up. The teams were tied now, the energy around him even more electric. He managed to find the seekers again, this time both clearly on each other’s tails as they raced after the snitch together. Even he could see it now. 

After a moment of frantically following the players with his eyes he found himself back on the ball of light again. It was fairly small, probably just someone’s wand glowing, but something about it was throwing him off. It didn’t look like the glow of a wand, and stayed at eye-level with the other heads in the crowd. Like it was a head itself. 

This time when the crowd erupted around him he snapped himself out of it and felt genuinely disappointed as he keyed into what the announcer was screaming, Yeosang on his feet and smacking his arm as around half of the Ravenclaws were up to roar with applause. The Slytherin seeker had caught the snitch and he’d missed it. 

He stood, clapping and grinning along with Yeosang as the two teams landed on the grass, the seven Slytherins running to hug each other and the seeker in the middle. 

Some strange curiosity made him look up at the bleachers just one last time, eyebrow raising as he realized the light was higher than before. It was a head. It had to be. A glowing head.

“There! Do you see that now?” San yelped, grabbing Yeosang’s wrist and pointing again. “It’s a head! A person! It’s glowing!”

Yeosang looked with him despite his happiness, seeming to only half-assedly scan the crowd to entertain him before shrugging. “Probably just face-paint or something Sannie, but I don’t see anything.”

San frowned at the idea he hadn’t even considered and looked back at it one last time, honestly confused as to why he was so invested. It was definitely a person, though, because it was beginning to file out of the bleachers with everyone else. 

They eventually made their way out of the stands, following the mob of Ravenclaws through the arena and into the chaos outside. Students cheered and laughed together while others wallowed dramatically. 

“I think Seonghwa can get us into the Slytherin afterparty, do you want to go?”

San looked up at the mention of his name, nodding and shrugging. “Yeah, sure. We partnered for potions when you were out yesterday.”

“Really?” Yeosang laughed, “I didn’t think you guys knew each other.” 

“We don’t.” San grinned, pushing gently through a group of shrieking Hufflepuffs. “He asked me to partner. But we did well, so it was alright.”

Yeosang smiled, trying to stay next to him as they walked. “I always figured you two would get along.”

San raised an eyebrow back at him, his tone hedging on weird just as they made it out of the mass of people and onto the trail back to the castle. The sun was nearly setting now. 

“Sannie! Yeosang!” they heard a shriek behind them, both turning around and spotting the Hufflepuff racing toward them, arm waving. 

Wooyoung nearly attacked them with a hug, laughing brightly as he threw an arm over each of their shoulders and walked with them up the path. He had red and gold paint smeared onto his cheeks but clearly didn’t seem to mind the loss that much. 

“We’re going to the Slytherin party,” Yeosang laughed, pinching his side until he let go of him. “You coming?”

“Sure,” Wooyoung said, grinning and still out of breath. 

“Not sure they’ll let you in like that,” San nodded at him with a grin, Wooyoung only just seeming to remember the paint on his cheeks. 

He laughed and scrubbed at one cheek with a hand like it would do much help. “Mingi painted me, and it was more or less against my will,” he grinned as he rolled his eyes. “I think he just has a crush on their keeper.”

San grinned, picturing Jeong Yunho easily. He was one of the more popular boys in their class, always outgoing and friendly. 

“He may need to get in line,” Yeosang laughed, Wooyoung shoving him as he continued rubbing at the paint on his cheeks. 

By the time they made it to the Slytherin hall the entire area was chaos, a mob of students bundled in green swarming them. Yeosang stopped them in place against the wall and faced Wooyoung, finally just working to scrub off the rest of the paint himself. 

“Look out for Seonghwa okay?” he asked San, licking a finger before wiping Wooyoung’s cheek again only for the boy to shriek like crazy and grab at his hands. 

Students were piling through the common room door as San stood back against the stone wall and looked around. Seonghwa was fairly tall, he figured he could spot him easily. He mistook a few other black-haired boys for him before something bright caught his eye. 

He stood on tiptoe to look at it, the light a soft glow on just one face in the crowd. He wasn’t crazy, it was a glowing face he’d seen before. And it was definitely, absolutely Park Seonghwa, who was now staring back at him. 

“Hey!” San smacked Yeosang’s arm, tearing him out of his death match with Wooyoung. “It was Seonghwa! That glowing thing!” He nodded his head toward Seonghwa again, eyes wide at Yeosang as they both looked over. Seonghwa had an eyebrow raised as he came toward them, and San smiled and nodded a bit back at him. 

“Hey Hwa!” Yeosang called lightly as Seonghwa got near enough, and San frowned a bit at the clear misreaction to the fact his skin was fucking glowing. “Can you still get us inside?”

“Yeah, no problem,” he replied quietly, turning to San. “How are you doing that?” 

“What?” San laughed, uneasy at his strange expression. “Doing what?” 

“You’re glowing,” Seonghwa laughed. “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“What?” Yeosang spoke now, eyes flitting between them both like they were crazy. “What are you guys talking about?” San and Seonghwa both turned to him with wide eyes and he laughed uneasily back at them. “Unless that explosion somehow fucked with my vision, I don’t see anything.”

“I see it too,” San spoke softly, motioning to Seonghwa’s face. Now that he was closer he saw that it was on his hands, too. The glow was softer up close, just a light glow emanating from his skin, almost like it was brighter when he wasn’t looking directly at it. His skin just seemed to glitter in the dim hallway, his features almost prettier in the glow. 

“What?” Seonghwa laughed, “I’m not-” he looked down, flipping his own hands over. “No I’m not.”

“I’m not either!” San burst, checking his own hands. 

“You guys are crazy,” Wooyoung chimed in with a laugh, paint finally off his cheeks.

“You don’t see it?” San shrieked. Yeosang and Wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes, shaking their heads and both looking just as confused. 

“Let’s get inside,” Seonghwa said, noticing the crowd had lessened as they waited. He led them through the door, greeted with a loud mass of Slytherins cheering and sharing drinks already, music blasting. The stone walls had green banners hanging by magic no doubt, the fireplace roaring. Students were littered throughout the room, taking up most of the couches and floors. 

“Help yourselves,” Seonghwa motioned toward a table of party snacks that appeared to be refilling itself as students took from it. 

All the while San couldn’t seem to take his eyes from the boy, confused more than anything at the fact that he was apparently glowing the same way back at Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung filled both hands with chips and laughed along with the mass of cheering students, the recognizable Quidditch players at the center of the party. 

“You really don’t see it?” San muttered to Yeosang, under his breath although Seonghwa seemed to hear, leaning closer. 

“No Sannie.” He frowned, shrugging now. “But you do?” he nodded at Seonghwa.

He nodded, eyes growing wide. “It’s like your skin is lit up,” he spoke softly, “Not too bright but it’s definitely there. And it’s not on purpose?”

“No.” San shook his head, glancing between them both. “What the hell?”

“You had potions together right?” Yeosang spoke suddenly, looking between them wildly. “What did you say it was?”

“Draught of Peace,” Seonghwa said softly, looking back at San and frowning. “It’s for anxiety and stress.”

“Did you brew it correctly?” Yeosang said, sounding concerned now. 

“I think so,” San said quickly, looking wide-eyed at Seonghwa. “We tried to. It looked right in the end.”

Yeosang frowned just as Wooyoung came back into their circle giggling. “Does anyone want to dance?” San properly noticed the blaring music now, looking up at the room of students, those who weren’t talking or eating were dancing on the emerald carpet. 

Yeosang looked as though he wanted to do truly anything but dance as Wooyoung tugged on his hand, grinning wildly at him. “Have some fun, bitch,” he giggled, dragging him a step back. “Are you guys alright?” He nodded between them both.

Seonghwa looked back at San, eyebrow raised as he frowned a little.

“We’re fine.” San nodded as Seonghwa furrowed his brow. “I think we need to talk, though.”

Wooyoung nodded with a slight frown, then twirled behind Yeosang and planted his hands on his back, pushing him to the center of the room.

San looked back to Seonghwa who was still frowning, and the boy nodded further into the common room. He followed Seonghwa as he went, sitting at a patch of rug near the fireplace that was decently empty, a few yards from the bulk of the party. 

“Do you think it was the potion?” San muttered instantly, worrying now. “She did say ‘dire consequences’ or something like that.” 

Seonghwa frowned back at him, clearly thinking hard. “We followed every step, it looked right when we were done.”

San nodded, looking into the fire for a moment. “Do you think it’s dangerous?”

Seonghwa’s mouth fell open a bit, closing it as he considered it. “I hope not,” he muttered.

“Why is it only us?” San mumbled. “I’ve never heard of anything like this, and we’re wizards.”

Seonghwa laughed at that, eyes finding his before he looked into the fire as well. 

“It is weird,” Seonghwa whispered, looking back at him. “Can I see?” He reached out for San’s hand between them and San let him take it. His fingers were long as he felt his skin, glowing soft light against San’s normal ones. Flickers of firelight beside them added to the glow of his skin. “Your skin feels normal, I think,” he said softly. “You’re not on fire or something.”

San chuckled, focusing on the way the boy’s hand felt. Warm, but in a normal way. “You too,” he whispered. “It just looks like you’re shining.” 

“Do you feel weird?” Seonghwa whispered. 

San met his eyes. “No, I don’t think so,” he murmured. “I’ve felt fine since yesterday. I didn’t notice anything.” 

“Same here.” Seonghwa met his eyes with a frown. 

“It had to be the potion though, right? We both drank it,” San shrugged a little, stomach turning. “I fucking hope it’s not dangerous. No delayed effects or something.”

“Same here,” Seonghwa repeated, smiling a little despite how worried he looked. “We followed every step,” he whispered. 

“We can ask the professor,” San suggested, noticing then that his hand was still in Seonghwa’s. The boy was playing with his fingers gently. As soon as he looked down Seonghwa seemed to notice and pulled away. 

“I guess so,” Seonghwa spoke sadly, seeming reluctant to admit to the chance he failed at brewing the potion after all his effort. 

“She might know something,” San shrugged. Now that he was so close to the fire Seonghwa’s face didn’t seem quite as bright in comparison, just a soft glow making his features more radiant. Almost like he was meant to be looked at, to draw the attention of the room. 

Seonghwa met his eyes and smiled a little, weakly. 

“We’ll figure it out,” San said with his own weak smile.

~~~

San found himself tapping his quill on the desk only after Yeosang reached out to clamp a hand around his wrist, again. The boy gave him a wary but almost apologetic look as San pouted back at him. 

Potions had never felt this long, not even during a hands-off lesson like this one. San could feel his heart flitting around in his chest as the professor walked them through the properties of a dozen new ingredients, not even having a potion to brew to distract himself. He looked over to Seonghwa for the hundredth time, the back of his neck across the room still glowing softly.

Nothing had changed, for better or worse, in the two days since the Quidditch match. San had seen Seonghwa passing through the halls the day before, both exchanging worried glances and uneasy smiles as they hurried to class. But his body felt fine, no different from usual despite how paranoid he was. Each sneeze made him space out for a minute to wait for any catastrophic illness, but nothing had actually changed. 

When the professor finally announced the lesson was finished he nearly leapt from his seat, shooting wide eyes back at Yeosang as he shuffled over to Seonghwa’s desk. Yeosang gave him a sad look of encouragement as he gathered his things. 

San tapped his shoulder and the boy looked up to him. “I’m losing my mind.”

Seonghwa laughed a little, standing up and shoving his books into his bag. “Same, do you feel okay?” 

“Yeah, just paranoid.”

“Still glowing?” Seonghwa asked as he motioned to his own face. 

“Yeah,” San chuckled, sarcastically making the same motion at himself. 

Seonghwa nodded with a small smile, and San glanced around the near-empty classroom, heart still fluttering around his chest. Yeosang was still at his desk, watching him with eyebrows raised. San nodded and mouthed to him that he was okay and the boy shuffled out. 

Seonghwa led them both to the professor’s desk where she was collecting the ingredients and sorting them back onto the bookshelves around the front of the room. 

“Professor?” San spoke, voice cracking a little with his nerves. She found them both and smiled, resting both hands on her podium, hair wild as ever around her face. 

“Yes boys?”

“We have a question,” San spoke, looking to Seonghwa with wide eyes. He could tell the classroom was empty now without having to look, room quieter than the blood in his ears. 

Seonghwa met his eyes and nodded, speaking gently. “We paired together last week for Draught of Peace,” San watching the professor intently. “We were sure we brewed it correctly, we wouldn’t have drank it otherwise,” he said with a soft voice as her smile fell a bit, eyes wider with concern. “And we feel fine, but we’re both…” 

“We see each other’s skin, like, glowing,” San spoke as Seonghwa paused. “And no one else can see it,” he trailed off, looking back at Seonghwa’s face. “It’s like there’s a light coming from inside him? And he sees it in me, too,” he spoke quietly, not sure how he could ever explain it eloquently. 

“We think it’s related to the potion, because it only started after that day,” Seonghwa spoke now, nodding back at her. She looked between them with worried eyes. “We were wondering if you knew anything about it,” he finished, fingers fidgeting with his bag. 

The woman looked at them for a moment, mouth parted a bit and brow furrowed. “I- I’ve never come across anything like that, unfortunately,” she spoke with a deep frown. “That potion is quite complicated, so I would not be surprised if the two were related. Even a slight change in the formula can change its properties.”

San felt like his heart had stuttered and stopped, sinking lower in his chest. It only worsened as Seonghwa spoke up with a slightly panicked, “But we were sure we brewed it correctly, it looked right at the end and we followed every step.”

“I’m so sorry boys,” she said in a near whisper, frown genuine as she looked between them. “Do you feel okay despite the change?” 

“Yes,” San said softly, shrugging a little, “I think so.”

Seonghwa nodded along with him, looking genuinely terrified. “We’re just worried there’s something worse that we don’t know about yet.”

Her eyes flit between them, concern drowning her features. “I can write you a direct referral to Madam Pomfrey,” she spoke, already reaching for her quill. “She can look you over for now.”

“Okay,” San said through the lump in his throat.

“In the meantime,” she spoke as she scribbled them a quick note. “I’ll look around for anything I might find on the condition. If it truly is related to the potion there may be some record of previous occurrences.” 

“Okay,” San spoke again, nodding along though he felt numb.

“You said you see your skin _glowing_?” She clarified, handing over the nurse’s note and Seonghwa took it with a slight nod. 

“Only to each other, we can’t see it on ourselves.” 

“It’s bright from far away, and up close it’s like a soft light,” San added, looking back at Seonghwa’s face. “Brighter when I don’t look directly at him, like a star. It’s like it comes from his skin itself,” he said softly. Seonghwa worried his lip as he looked back at him.

“Alright,” she spoke gently, frowning with a nod and scribbling down more notes. “I’ll see what I can find boys. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Seonghwa said softly, but San could hear the worry in his voice. “Thank you.”

When they left the classroom Yeosang was waiting outside, fidgeting with his robes until he noticed they’d appeared.

“How’d it go?” 

“She doesn’t know,” Seonghwa spoke softly, unease all over his features. “We’re going to Pomfrey’s to check if anything’s wrong.”

“She said she’ll do some research on it, though,” San said, shrugging and trying to keep his breathing steady. “She’s just never heard of it before.”

Yeosang frowned back at them, eyes narrowing as they turned to walk together down the hall. “She shouldn’t have let you drink it in the first place if the potion was that complicated,” he muttered.

“You’re right,” Seonghwa huffed. 

“She’s new, I guess,” San said, shoulders hunching. 

Yeosang walked them all the way to the Hospital Wing, insisting he’d stay but eventually needing to leave for his next class after an hour passed. 

The nurse ran countless spells and tests, each resulting negative for anything dangerous, both boys appearing healthy as ever. No spell she could perform could identify what was causing the glow, either. 

They left with stomachs jittery, shuffling a bit down the hall as they walked. 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa spoke after a while, weaving between the students around them. 

“What?” 

“I must have made a mistake, but I really did try to do it right,” he muttered.

“Hey,” San spoke, tugging on his sleeve until they stopped, students still filing around them. “This isn’t your fault, are you kidding? You tried harder than I ever would have. If either of us made a mistake it was probably me,” he shook his head, Seonghwa’s eyes wide as he stared back at him. His features were so soft with the light. “But it doesn’t matter, right? It’s still happening.” He looked down at his open palms to show him, despite not seeing anything himself. “And Yeo was right, she shouldn’t have let us drink it at all,” he grumbled.

Seonghwa just stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah,” his mouth pulled back in a nervous smile. “You’re right, sorry.”

San nodded, smiling back at him. “At least nothing is wrong, right?” he said, feigning confidence. He hadn’t even thought of Seonghwa potentially blaming himself. “Maybe we’re like, even stronger now or something.”

Seonghwa laughed, pouting a bit through his smile as he shook his head. “Maybe.”

“We’ll figure it out,” San spoke softly, nodding almost to himself. And he knew they needed to, or else live in anticipation of something worse coming for the rest of their lives. Magic was so finicky, though, he was almost sure that there would be no solution in the end. All they could do was hope.

~~~

“Fuck,” Yeosang spoke bluntly, raising all three pairs of eyebrows at him as he stared back at the professor. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“I looked through every text I could find on Draught of Peace,” she reiterated with a frown, looking as though she’d truly spent the last two days doing just that. “No related cases of glowing skin, or anything like it for that matter.”

“You checked everything?” Yeosang said again, sounding more upset than San or Seonghwa at this point. 

“Yes, everything I could. I’m so sorry boys,” she shook her head. “Have your symptoms worsened?”

“Still the same,” Seonghwa murmured, eyes meeting San’s again. 

“I’ll keep looking,” she said, clearly worried. 

They’d followed Yeosang out once they finished, the boy in a huff as he walked only a few steps out of the door before turning to glare back at them. “This is stupid.”

San opened his mouth to speak but Seonghwa spoke faster. “Maybe it’s fine,” he said, his voice a little shrill. “Maybe it really is just the skin thing, that’s all.”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Yeosang grumbled, leaning back against the wall. “She shouldn’t have let you guys drink it and I should have been there that day anyway.”

“Hey,” San spoke up, ready to give The Talk one more time, but Yeosang spoke again.

“I’m just worried about you guys,” he said, hands balling into fists. “I’ll do the research myself.”

“You don’t have-” Seonghwa started, but Yeosang shook his head.

“If I’m going to work in potions someday anyway, might as well.” He spoke, looking determined. “It’s gonna keep bugging me anyway.”

“Thanks,” San muttered, stepping back against the wall to let a group of students pass. 

“We’ll look too,” Seonghwa said, glancing to San. “We’ll have time after the holiday, right?” 

“I’m staying in the dorms for Christmas,” San said, shoulders slumping a little at the reminder. It would still be nicer than being at school to _go_ to school, but he missed his family. It was saving him money to stay, but it still sucked. 

“Me too, actually,” Seonghwa said, giving him a small smile. “My parents are visiting my brother in America and it’s just easier this way.”

San nodded, smiling a little back. 

“I’ll look online while I’m home,” Yeosang shrugged. “Not sure how reliable Muggle websites can be but you never know.”

San grinned, shoving his shoulder. Yeosang was raised by Muggle parents but had always known of magic from his aunt, who’d secretly shown him simple spells his entire childhood. When he’d shown signs of his own magic over the years they’d all been delighted. San didn’t have nearly the same experience, parents Muggles as well, but without a clue of the magical world until San’s Hogwarts letter landed on their doorstep. They’d met in their first year, sitting together at the Ravenclaw table for the first feast. 

“We can try the library while we’re here, right?” San asked Seonghwa, the boy nodding in return. “I know she already looked, but we can try again.”

It all felt a bit hopeless, but he was grateful the both of them were as curious as he was. It was hard to ignore the problem when it was glowing back in your face so many times a day.

~~~

San and Seonghwa lay on the plush rug in the Ravenclaw common room, fireplace crackling beside them to contrast the snow outside. The week had gone by fairly quickly, halls growing less and less crowded as the students finished their last classes of the year. Yeosang had helped them gather potions books from the library before he’d left for home, hunting for anything appearing even mildly useful. 

The greater task was actually reading the books, each daunting on its own, let alone stacked in the massive pile that lay beside them. Seonghwa lay with his stomach on the deep blue rug, nose in yet another book on advanced potions and looking like he was about to fall asleep face-first into it. San sighed as he forced himself to sit upright to keep from falling asleep, setting the book he’d been skimming aside and tugging the next one into his lap, another on Sixth Year potions. 

He could swear that he’d never exerted this much effort on studying in his life, ever. Not for any class, especially not one he was so disinterested in. He felt a headache coming and glanced around the room, trying to find anything to distract his eyes. 

The Ravenclaw common room was decorated for the holiday, a glittering tree with house-colored ornaments standing tall beside the fireplace, shimmering blue and silver lights and wintery decorations on every wall. He was grateful for the effort despite that hardly anyone was here to enjoy it. He’d sworn he’d only seen four other Ravenclaws total the past few days.

He looked back at Seonghwa and giggled, the boy now completely asleep in his book, face pressed against the open pages and hand curled around nothing on the plush rug. His skin reflected against the pages, the text shimmering back against his skin. 

The boy’s company was appreciated, especially after San had expected to be so lonely during the break. They hadn’t done much besides fret and study together, but Seonghwa was calm and kind, always trying to bring a smile to his face despite how stressed he was himself. San understood easily why Yeosang had been his friend for so long. 

And beyond that, despite the slightest bit of guilt for it, Seonghwa was clearly so beautiful. He’d thought so long before his face was literally glowing back at him, the boy always standing out in a crowd. They’d never really interacted much, just existing in the same circle as Yeosang sometimes, but San was genuinely grateful their situation was forcing them to spend some time together. If they ever made it to the other side of this he could easily see them being close friends. 

San frowned when he realized he’d been staring, looking back down at his book and flipping through the hundreds of pages for anything that looked even somewhat related. He stopped to skim whenever any potion was described as a blue or involving light, but nothing was ever the same. 

He felt his eyes drooping again just as a loud crackle from the fire woke Seonghwa with a start, the boy’s eyes fluttering open as he looked around the room. He seemed to remember where he was and what he’d been doing, glancing up at San with a small smile as he rubbed at the side of his face that had been pressed against the book.

“Sorry, m’sleepy,” he murmured, blinking again and slowly moving to sit up.

San giggled, shaking his head back at him. “Me too.” 

Seonghwa sat a little hunched and rubbed at his eyes, eyeing the stack of books still beside them as he let his hands fall to his lap. “This feels so hopeless,” he murmured, voice sleepy. 

San felt his heart sink, knowing he agreed. “Yeah, kind of.”

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the fire flicker before Seonghwa spoke again. “Isn’t there just a spell to help us find what we’re looking for, or something.”

San giggled, rolling his eyes as he stretched out his back. “I think that’s just Google.”

Seonghwa frowned. “Then why isn’t there Wizard Google.”

San laughed loudly now, leaning back on his hands and rolling his neck a bit. “I wish.”

Seonghwa stared into the fire for a moment before glancing up at the snowy window. “We shouldn’t have to spend our break like this.”

“Yeah,” San murmured. He watched Seonghwa’s profile radiant beside the snow. “You said your family’s in America right now?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa spoke, looking back at him with a small smile. “My brother works for the American Ministry in New York,” he shrugs. “Family business, I guess. My parents are both Aurors.”

San’s mouth opened, a little in awe. “Is that what you want to do, too?”

“Maybe,” he huffed, “Not really. They want me to.” He smiled a little, sadly. “I kind of just want to work with plants.”

San grinned. “Like, herbology?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa shrugged, blushing a little under his glow. “Finding better remedies for things, healing people. Potions would help, if only I was good at it.”

“You’re good at it,” San spoke quickly, but Seonghwa leveled him with a Look, motioning sarcastically to his own face.

“Hey,” San giggled, reaching to shove his shoulder. “You know this wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” Seonghwa spoke, smiling a little. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“What do you want to do?”

San smiled sadly, glancing back at the fire. “I don’t know yet, honestly. I know we don’t need to decide yet, but I wish I did know.” He shrugged and met Seonghwa’s eyes again. “I’ll probably just work with my dad in his shop until I can think of something better.” 

Seonghwa nodded, smiling kindly back at him. “Are your parents both Muggles?”

San nodded, resting his chin on his knee. “I know it’s been six years, but I’m still kind of getting used to all this stuff,” he laughed gently. 

Seonghwa grinned. “Sometimes I wish I knew what it’s like.”

San laughed and rolled his eyes. “In the Muggle world?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa shrugged with a small pout. “I can’t even imagine, sometimes. We rely on magic so much. I’m not used to not having it.” Their voices were hushed, fire crackling loud beside them, despite that there was no one around to disturb. 

San nodded, sort of understanding. “It’s nice in some ways, I guess. Not that great in others.” Seonghwa returned his smile, both eyes wandering back to the books surrounding them. 

“I almost want to give up on this,” San nearly whispered, moving the book in his lap back into the pile. 

Seonghwa chuckled, motioning up to San's face. “I think I’m used to it now.”

San smiled, looking back at him. “Yeah?”

“It’s not so bad. It just makes you easier to find in a crowd.”

San laughed properly now, meeting his eyes as they grinned. “That’s true, I guess,” he said through a giggle. “It looks kind of normal now.”

“It’s still weird we can’t see it on ourselves,” Seonghwa murmured, raising a sleepy hand until San took the hint, placing his own against his. Seonghwa’s was a little bigger, fingers slender and reflecting softly against his own. San took a quiet breath and met his eyes, pretty and genuine. He smiled, lips gentle as they quirked up back at him. 

“During the Quidditch match I thought you were the snitch.”

Seonghwa laughed with a shriek, other hand coming to cover his mouth as their fingers slipped together. “Really?” 

“You looked like it!” San giggled, looking down at their laced hands. “Yeosang thought I was crazy, and then we saw you at the party after.”

Seonghwa grinned, looking at their hands as well, wide smile fading to a gentle one. “He still thought we were crazy.”

“True.” San said with a laugh, shaking Seonghwa’s hand with his own a little before they pulled away. “Maybe if we pretend it’s nothing we can stop reading these fucking books.”

Seonghwa laughed, sighing down at the stack of them. “I honestly hope it’s nothing.”

“Me too,” San murmured. “It really seems like it’s nothing,” he said, knowing it was false hope taking over. 

“We’ll just glow forever,” Seonghwa murmured, voice quiet through his smile. 

“That’s not so bad,” San joked, grinning back at him. They sat in silence for a moment longer, San glancing around. “It’s so quiet with no one here.”

Seonghwa nodded, looking around. “Your common room is nice,” he said with a smile. “I always wanted to be in Ravenclaw. My brother was.”

“Really?”

“And blue’s my favorite color,” he said, pouting dramatically. 

“Sucks,” San said with a matching pout, giggling when Seonghwa shoved his arm. San fell back on the ground dramatically and giggling. He blinked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes with a soft smile. 

“Let’s go into town or something, it’s too sad in here,” Seonghwa spoke, San’s eyes fluttering open for a moment before closing again.

“The sun’s about to set, and it’s freezing.”

“Let’s go tomorrow, then.”

“That’s Christmas Eve,” San said, opening an eye to grin at him. “Nearly everything is closed already.” The boy moped back down at him.

“We can still walk around.”

“Okay,” San said quietly, closing his eyes again and smiling a little. “I don’t really have the money to spend, though,” he murmured, smile faltering as he kept his eyes shut.

“That’s fine, I’ll treat you,” Seonghwa said easily, shrugging down when San opened his eyes a crack. He wanted to argue, but the boy looked so sincere, and it was Christmas anyway. 

“Okay.”

~~~

San stuffed his mittened hands into his coat pockets, already bracing for the cold though he was still inside the castle. He debated just begging the Slytherin door to let him in before Seonghwa finally came out, bundled in a thick coat and a green scarf up to his chin, face shining bright despite the clear apology on it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he muttered, stepping over to him before they set off down the hall. 

“It’s okay.” San smiled, happy just to have something to do besides mope on Christmas Eve.

“I heard some people talking in the dorms this morning,” Seonghwa spoke as they walked, “They’re throwing a party tonight in the Slytherin room, everyone who’s still here is invited,” he said, tugging at the scarf on his chin. “Wanna go?”

“Sure,” San smiled back at him, hands digging deeper into his pockets as they neared the exit. 

The air that met them at the door was icy, but the snow coverage wasn’t quite as bad as he’d been expecting. It was easy enough for them to make it down the path to Hogsmeade, albeit slow and steady. They walked in relative silence apart from the one time Seonghwa nearly slipped, San trying to steady him in a fit of giggles.

“Why did I agree to this,” San said through a laugh as a gust of wind picked up and chilled them even more.

“Sorry,” Seonghwa said with a small smile, looking apologetic as they grew close enough to Hogsmeade to see that it was nearly completely empty, no more than two people hurrying along the street wrapped tight in coats and hats. “Something has to be open, right?”

San rolled his eyes, not actually minding it so much in the good company. They walked until they were close enough to peer into the Three Broomsticks, light glowing soft from inside. San followed Seonghwa in, hit with a gust of warmth and the murmurs of inn guests and people eating their meals.

They found a table and Seonghwa ordered them both plates of warm food and peppermint cocoa, despite San insisting repeatedly that he didn’t need to buy him anything. “It’s Christmas,” Seonghwa murmured as his excuse, and San ate it gratefully. 

San was almost in awe of the fact that he was so used to the boy’s skin that he hardly even noticed it anymore. It was just a part of him now. When they were together and distracted it was hard to spend any time worrying that it might mean something more. Not all magic was bad, not everything had the “dire consequences” the professor warned of. At least, that was what he repeated like a mantra whenever the needle of worry entered his mind. He didn’t want to worry anymore. He just wanted to enjoy this, to make the most of his holiday.

The boys were shushed a bit when Seonghwa accidentally knocked a fork to the floor mid-story and San laughed so loud he drew the attention of an older couple. They apologized through their giggles and took it as their sign to head out, finishing off their cocoa and bundling up again. 

It was snowing when they stepped outside, San tugging his hood down farther on his head and tucking his chin back into his scarf. Seonghwa grinned at him for a moment before they set off again, heading to Honeydukes to check if it was even open. 

San exclaimed as soon as they saw the lights on inside, the door decorated with a giant wreath covered in lollipops and peppermints. Seonghwa followed him in with a mittened hand on his back, tugging his scarf down from his face once inside.

The air was warm and San beamed at all the candies around them, never really getting the opportunity to look inside the shop without having the money to spend. 

They nodded to the shop owner with wide smiles, the small woman beaming back at them, likely her only customers all day. Seonghwa led San through the shop, insisting on buying anything San got excited about to the point he had to grab Seonghwa’s hands to stop him from picking up anything else.

“I’m okay, really, thank you,” San murmured, Seonghwa smiling shyly back at him with the bag of candy still in hand. They left with a good portion of peppermint bark, flavor-changing lollipops, strawberry hard candies, chocolate frogs, and a half-dozen other sweets. Seonghwa stuffed it into a coat pocket and they made their way back up to the castle, sun already setting behind them. 

San had genuinely forgotten about the Christmas party until a Hufflepuff nearly bounced up to them in the hall on their way to the Slytherin common room. 

“You’re Wooyoung’s friend, right?” the boy said with a wide grin, taller than Seonghwa and not nearly as bundled up as the two of them.

“Yeah, Mingi right?” San asked, hoping he’d remembered the boy Wooyoung was always talking about. 

The boy nodded, still grinning. “The party is still on, right?” He asked Seonghwa, nodding a bit at his green scarf.

“Oh. Yeah, I think so?” Seonghwa said, almost a question. “I’m not sure, we’ve been out all day.”

“Okay, hopefully. I’ve been so bored,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and falling into step beside San as they started walking again. “Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, and it was freezing,” San laughed, Seonghwa turning to him with a dramatic eye roll. 

“Sounds fun though,” Mingi said, still grinning at them. 

They finished the short walk to the common room and Seonghwa let them inside, met by music and a few laughing voices. The room was dimly lit and decorated like the Ravenclaw room, but here the Christmas greens blended with the Slytherin ones, gold ribbons making it even more dazzling. The fireplace roared and candles floated high in the air. 

There were at least twenty people inside, more than San had really expected, and he scanned the room quickly for familiar faces. He recognized one of the Gryffindor beaters, Jongho, sitting in a giant easy chair in the corner of the room, very focused on cooing to the black cat in his lap. He spotted most of the Ravenclaws he’d seen around, even their head boy Kim Hongjoong dancing with a grin and a cookie in hand. 

San found Seonghwa’s eyes again and beamed, realizing again how nicely the holiday was turning out despite not being able to spend it with his family. The boy glowed prettily in the dim light and he nodded toward the dorms, San following him when he realized they were headed for his room. 

Seonghwa pulled the candy bag from his coat, tossing it onto his bed and tugging his coat off, deep emerald turtleneck underneath. San followed his lead and pulled off his own, tossing his scarf and mittens onto the blankets. 

His area of the room was tidy and decorated nicely, large Slytherin banner hanging on the wall under a set of fairy lights that looked suspended in mid-air. A wild green plant sat on the table beside his bed, pictures of what were clearly of his family moving in their frames beside it. San shuffled over to look at them, Seonghwa chuckling as he noticed and stepped beside him. 

“Your brother?” San murmured, tracing a finger over the frame of Seonghwa laughing brightly as another boy made a crazy face, the moment captured in an endless happy loop.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa chuckled, handing San a piece of peppermint bark after digging it out of their sweets bag. 

“Thank you,” San murmured, taking it as he watched the picture. It was almost strange to see him in real color, skin normal and definitely not-glowing in the frame. “He looks nice.”

“Yeah, I miss him,” Seonghwa said, eyes shining as San turned back to him, taking a bite of the chocolate. “C’mon,” he said quietly, guiding them back into the common room. 

It was easy to tell the room was much louder now, a few more faces in the crowd and the music now blaring some Muggle pop song. Mingi was at the center of those on their feet, dramatically singing along into a candy cane. 

San giggled as Seonghwa took his hand and tugged, the boys ending up on a couch facing the crowd.

“You don’t want to dance?” San said through a giggle. 

“Not really,” Seonghwa said with a grin, though clearly enjoying the show. After a few songs San noticed someone coming towards them, perking up when he realized it was Hongjoong. 

“Hi boys,” the boy said, grinning back at them. He leaned closer, pretending to whisper but blatantly failing. “There’s rum on the table.”

San laughed, thinking he was kidding for a moment, but realized how clearly tipsy he looked. “You’re a prefect,” San said with a chuckle, a little in awe. 

Hongjoong made a face and waved him off, lifting the cup San now noticed he was holding. “Live a little, it’s Christmas,” he said, handing him the glass and San found himself laughing back. He turned to Seonghwa with a brow raised as the prefect returned to the party, peering into the glass that looked pink and mysterious. One sniff, though, and it was clearly spiked lemonade. 

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows with a smile as San took a sip, laughing as he blanched at the taste. He’d snuck alcohol sometimes in the summers with his friends, but that didn’t make the taste any better, not even when drowned in lemonade.

Seonghwa didn’t seem to have the same problem though, beaming as he took the cup after him and nearly finished it. They waited only a few minutes before stepping over to the table themselves, spotting the innocent looking drink swirling pink and glittery in the punch bowl. Seonghwa ladled them each a glass as San took a giant cookie and they found their couch again. 

San watched over the party with a thrumming heart, feet tucked under himself and the alcohol warm in his chest. Everyone he saw was smiling, all singing or dancing or eating together as they enjoyed their time. No matter the reason any of these people were stuck at school instead of with their families, at least they could find happiness here. He looked over to the massive Christmas tree in the corner, glittering with baubles and shining lights, closing his eyes as he thought of his family back home, sad smile on his face as he imagined sending them warm wishes. He knew they were just as disappointed as he was, but he didn’t want to feel so sad. 

He opened his eyes to a soft pressure on his cheek, looking to Seonghwa who was rubbing at his skin with the back of his finger. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” San whispered, nodding with a smile. “Happier than I’d expected to be.”

“Me too,” Seonghwa murmured. His features were glimmering in his light, the candlesticks glowing above them, pretty pretty pretty. 

San looked up quickly when he heard someone shriek, having to stare for a moment before he was sure that Mingi had conjured up some sort of charm that was quite literally turning him into Santa Claus. A white beard grew from his face as his sweater stretched around him, the boy laughing hysterically as he danced even harder at the song blaring through the room. 

“Oh my god,” Seonghwa whispered, laughing bubbly along with him. Once San started laughing he couldn’t stop, curling further into a ball as he giggled and laid back on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

He could feel the boy laughing under him, arm coming up to pat at San’s hand where it clung to his arm. His giggles started quieting down, still laughing a little every now and then as his head grew a little warm. 

“Magic rum,” San hummed, nuzzling into Seonghwa’s shoulder without even thinking about it. “Feel tipsy already.”

Seonghwa giggled, soft shoulder shaking a little as he rubbed at San’s arm. “Me too. Feels warm.” 

San nodded, grinning up at him until he realized their position, leaning back a bit and stretching his arms out, if only as an excuse to lean back against the couch like before. 

Seonghwa watched him, smiling small before he looked down at his cup. “I’ll get more.”

“I’m good for now,” San nodded as he stood. “Get the strawberry candies, please.”

Seonghwa laughed as he left, San watching the crazy party sleepily as it danced all around him. Mingi had returned to normal, but now a Hufflepuff girl was bent over laughing crazily with a white beard of her own. At some point he heard a quiet meow, looking down to find the cat he’d seen earlier peering up at him from the base of the couch. He glanced around for the Gryffindor boy, spotting him laughing hard with another boy in the center of the room. San tugged the cat up into his lap, nearly purring back at it as it lay warm in his lap. 

When Seonghwa returned he cooed like a baby at them, balancing the bag of sweets and his glass in one hand as he reached to pet the cat’s head with the other, managing to curl into a ball on the couch next to San in the process. 

“My roommate’s cat,” he murmured, smiling as he scratched behind its ears and leaned down to kiss its head. “Yoon. He likes you.”

“Yeah?” San whispered, the happiness thrumming through him honestly becoming a little unbelievable. He just felt so good. “I have a cat back home.”

“Yeah? That’s cute,” Seonghwa whispered back, still petting it with happy eyes.

San had to genuinely bite his tongue not to return with ‘you’re cute’ with the way his head was twirling, but he simply smiled back up at him. Seonghwa reached out with a strawberry candy and popped it into San’s mouth, the boy humming as he sucked on it. It was made with layers of fizzy and creamy and melty altogether, so long since he’d last had one. 

Seonghwa sipped his second glass lazily, leaning back with an arm curled around his knees as he watched the room. 

The party continued loud and crazy for a while, someone eventually noticing it had passed midnight and the room erupted into drunken cheers. A brilliant wave of “Happy Christmas!” was shouted through the room, San giggling into his knees until the cat got spooked and snuck off the couch. He pouted down at it until Seonghwa noticed, frowning sadly back at him before snuggling in a little closer. 

“Happy Christmas,” he whispered, leaning his head against San’s shoulder. He still felt bubbly and warm, head still dizzy with fizzy colors and happy thoughts, so sleepy now. 

“Happy Christmas,” San murmured back, resting his cheek against Seonghwa’s dark hair. He felt comfortable and warm and so safe. Seonghwa chuckled against him, vibrating his chest. A glowing hand danced against his knee. San reached out to poke at it, running over his fingers with a fingertip. He could hear Seonghwa take in a deep breath, exhaling quietly as he nestled in a bit closer. 

“I don’t mind the glow,” Seonghwa murmured, and San hummed back at him. Seonghwa wiggled his fingers a bit, San’s fingertips following with the movement. “Just makes you prettier.”

San felt himself inhale, room dancing around him as he watched their hands. Heartbeat loud in his ears. 

It was only a half hour or so more before the noise of the room properly wound down, many students passed out on rugs or in chairs. The music was turned down a bit and only a few wild students still danced and giggled along. 

San realized he’d nearly fallen asleep as Seonghwa shuffled next to him to readjust his head on his shoulder. 

“I should go back to my room,” San murmured, nudging his nose into his hair. 

“Just stay,” Seonghwa whispered. “Your dorms are so far.”

San just breathed for a moment, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“My roommates are gone anyways, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” San said, without much thought. Walking back to his room still a bit tipsy and past curfew didn’t really sound like the greatest idea right now. 

Seonghwa kept San steady as they finally stood, tidying their glasses and leading him back to his room, the noise of the simmering party lulling behind them. 

Seonghwa’s fairy lights were on and shining, the only light in the room apart from Seonghwa’s face and hands, radiant back at him. San blinked up at the lights in awe for a moment before Seonghwa murmured “They’re lit with moonlight. My mom got them for me.” 

San smiled a little, finally noticing Seonghwa had been collecting two sets of pajamas from his dresser as he set one on the bed.

“You can take the bed,” Seonghwa said quietly, gathering his own clothes. “The bathroom’s that way,” he motioned over, and San raised an eyebrow.

“Where will you sleep?”

“The rug,” Seonghwa shrugged. “I have some extra blankets.”

San’s brow furrowed, sleepy enough that he could barely understand. “It’s your bed Hwa, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Seonghwa looked down a bit at the name before shaking his head back up at him. “I’ll go change,” he nodded at the little pile of soft clothes. “You too, let me know when you’re done okay?”

“Okay,” San murmured, looking back down. He waited for the click of the bathroom door before changing quickly, the shirt and pants a little big but still so comfortable. “Done,” he spoke softly, folding his clothes and their coats and setting them aside.

“I’m not taking your bed,” he repeated as Seonghwa came back in. 

“Okay,” Seonghwa whispered, looking sleepy and probably still a little tipsy. San watched him climb in, throwing the blankets back and patting beside him. San pouted back at him. 

“I’m not stealing your bed,” he whispered, entire body disagreeing with his mouth. 

“There’s room,” Seonghwa murmured, patting the spot again and smiling sleepily up at him. The fairy lights twinkled with his skin. 

“You’re sure?” San asked, stepping closer as Seonghwa nodded into his pillow. Eventually he just gave up, kneeling up onto the bed and settling under the blankets, pulled up to his chin. 

They faced each other and nestled into the pillows, smiling until Seonghwa’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“Seonghwa,” he whispered, the boy’s eyes blinking slowly back open. 

“Mm,” he hummed. 

“I can’t sleep. You’re glowing,” San whispered, giggling as Seonghwa seemed to realize and grinned into the pillow. 

“Oh yeah,” Seonghwa grinned, so sleepy. “Sorry. I’m so tired, I didn’t notice.”

San chuckled, nestling closer while debating just turning away. Seonghwa tugged the blanket higher over his face, covering everything but his nose and eyes. “There,” he said, muffled into the blanket. San laughed even harder. 

“Noo,” San whined, tugging at his hand to pull the blanket back down, Seonghwa immediately threading their fingers together. San breathed quietly. “Maybe I really should’ve taken the floor.”

Seonghwa frowned, seeming to wake up a little. “No, that’s awful.” 

San laughed, eyes sleepy enough that maybe he would be able to just fall asleep this way. They blinked at each other in the near-dark, hands intertwined, lights little stars above them. 

Though he felt himself slowing sleepier, he noticed the slight change in Seonghwa’s expression. The boy was smiling softly, still looking back at him.

“What?” San murmured.

“Just happy,” Seonghwa whispered back, voice heavy. “I’m glad we drank the stupid potion.”

San laughed, nestling further into the pillow. Seonghwa’s palm was warm in his. “Me too,” he whispered, not too tired to know it was worth it all to have this feeling. Happiness like a river inside of him, bubbling and overflowing.

“I feel like we’re connected,” Seonghwa whispered, still smiling softly, shining. “Like it…” 

“Hm?” San hummed.

“It just feels like it was meant to happen, I don’t know,” he whispered, San waking up a little to listen. “I know it’s all stressful but… I’m just happy,” he murmured.

“Me too,” San returned, smiling back at him. Their noses were nearly touching, finally noticing how close they’d become. He ran his thumb over Seonghwa’s hand. “I wish we’d known each other before this.”

“Yeosang will be proud,” Seonghwa whispered as his eyes shut and San giggled again. 

They just breathed, thumbs running over warm skin as the fizzy feeling stayed in his brain, threatening to tug him into sleep again. He let himself, eyes finally closing and not really minding the light behind his eyelids.

“San?” Seonghwa murmured a moment later.

“Yeah?” he whispered.

“Can I kiss you?”

San’s eyes snapped open, mouth parting as his heart raced to full speed in his chest. Seonghwa stared back at him, hands still intertwined. 

San apparently waited long enough that Seonghwa seemed to realize himself, frowning a bit and squeezing his hand. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, sorry if that’s weird. I’m not really-”

“Yeah,” San murmured, scooting the tiniest bit closer, heart hammering in his ears. “Please.”

Seonghwa’s mouth parted now, a breath passing as he waited, looking almost sure that San would change his mind. San blinked at him with eyes wide, watching as the boy took a deep breath and leaned into him, cold noses brushing as their eyes fell closed, moving until their lips met.

He felt his body melt away, the blankets cradling them as he pressed in closer, kissing gently and carefully and feeling like he was going to overflow. Soft lips and careful presses, kissing so gently with such careful pressure as San tugged his hand out of Seonghwa’s, reaching up to brush a thumb against his jaw, Seonghwa cradling his cheek in return. Kissing like strawberries, happy and hazy and sleepy and warm, Seonghwa’s thumb running over his cheek and San pressing against his chest, warm and solid and safe. 

Their lips pulled apart for a moment, just breathing, eyes still shut and noses still touching. His mind was sleepy but still racing. He wanted to speak but couldn’t think of words to say. It was just so good, so good. 

His eyes fluttered open a bit, finally, Seonghwa’s eyes still shut as he breathed in. San smiled at his pretty face, leaning in to kiss him again, smiling against his lips as the boy pressed back intently. He pulled away again, finally, just giggling, Seonghwa’s eyes fluttering open to meet his before he pulled back farther too fast. 

“Wait-” Seonghwa whispered, eyes wild, and San frowned, before the world seemed to race at full speed again around him. He realized just a moment after Seonghwa, heart pounding even harder, if that were possible.

“What-” San breathed back, hand still resting on his chin, his skin completely back to normal under his fingertips. No glow. No light. Seonghwa as he always used to be, before all of it started. 

“How-” Seonghwa whispered, almost afraid to say it, eyes so wide as he cradled his cheek in his hand. He seemed to realize something, leaning in quickly to kiss San again, the boy gasping a little at the feeling before Seonghwa pulled back again, frowning deeper. “It’s not- Do you see it?”

“Yeah,” San whispered, afraid to breathe. “It’s gone.” 

“It was the kiss, right?” Seonghwa whispered, looking wide awake. “It had to be.”

“Yeah,” San breathed, tired mind doing leaps to try to figure it out. He touched over Seonghwa’s face, as though that would give him answers. “Was it a love potion?” he realized suddenly. 

Seonghwa gaped at him, tugging the blankets higher over their shoulders without thinking. “I don’t think so. Not like the ones they’ve taught us.”

“It would make sense though, right? Since we’re like this,” San breathed, the hand against Seonghwa’s chest pressing in a little. 

“I don’t think so,” Seonghwa whispered again, voice nearly silent with how quietly he spoke. They were quiet for a moment before Seonghwa mumbled again. “I had feelings for you before all of this.”

“Really?” San whispered, eyes widening as Seonghwa looked sadly back at him. “Really?”

Seonghwa nodded, the hand on his cheek shifting down to his chest. “I asked to be your partner because I’ve had a crush on you for so long,” he breathed, sad smile as his eyes dropped, time standing still now. 

San let the news sink into his mind, breathing deeply against the hand on his chest. “Really?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa whispered, looking sad. “Maybe it just returned my feelings, or something.” 

“No,” San spoke, shaking his head into the pillow, knowing that wasn’t true. “I don’t think so, Hwa,” he breathed. “I’ve always thought you were pretty.”

“Really?” The boy’s eyes were wide and sincere, so genuine looking back at him.

“Of course,” San said with a quiet laugh. “We just never talked to each other. This helped us talk.”

Seonghwa nodded a little, eyes wide with hope and fear. “I don’t know what it was, then,” he said, heart beating fast against San’s palm. “If it went away with just a kiss,” he breathed.

San frowned, looking over his face like he’d never seen it before. It had only glowed for less than two weeks, but he’d never been this close to him, never watched him this much. 

“We feel okay though, right? Do you feel okay?”

“Tired and a little drunk,” Seonghwa grumbled, hand balling into a fist against the blanket. He paused, as though really assessing himself. “Happy,” he murmured. San laughed, reaching up to tuck the hair behind Seonghwa’s ear. The boy looked back at him, eyes wide and nervous.

“Me too,” San whispered with a smile, nudging a little closer again until their noses were nearly touching. Seonghwa blinked back at him. “I really like you, Seonghwa,” a quiet whisper. “I’m glad we had this. I’m glad you asked to be my partner.”

Seonghwa smiled, breaths quiet as he closed his eyes and lay for a moment. San kept playing with his hair. “So Yeosang’s like our matchmaker,” he whispered, eyes fluttering back open. 

San laughed loud, pressing their foreheads together. “Because he made that thing explode?”

Seonghwa nodded against him, giggling bubbly. “And for being our friend.”

“What a guy,” San whispered, laughing even more. He leaned back, grinning as Seonghwa pressed his nose against his neck, arm around his back tugging him closer. San blinked up at the soft glow of the fairy lights, now the only light in the room. 

San felt the quiet press of lips on his neck and smiled calm, a flutter of butterflies through his tummy as he leaned back to look down at him again. “Can we kiss again?” he whispered. 

Seonghwa giggled so happy, pouting a little through his smile as he raised himself up to kiss him, lips pressing together again and sighing against his mouth. San cradled his cheek in his palm, kissing him firm and faintly wondering when he’d ever been this lucky, how this could ever happen so fast. 

When they finally grew too tired they pulled away, Seonghwa’s arms tightened around San’s back as he adjusted him up onto his chest. Calm night, calm quiet calm, quiet breathing and warm heart.

~~~

San blinked awake, recognizing instantly that he was still in Seonghwa’s bed, the smell and warmth of him all around him. He squinted against the light as he found he was pressed against Seonghwa’s chest, soft shirt under him, quiet chest rising and falling. 

He lay still for a moment, finding his hand still curled up against the boy’s stomach. He leaned to look at Seonghwa’s face, black hair a mess on his head as he quietly slept, face peaceful and lips parted. Skin completely normal, hand resting against his own chest. 

San just stared, the night’s memories dancing like stars around his head, sure he would be doubting it if he weren’t lying in the middle of it all. 

Seonghwa was so pretty, lashes soft against his cheeks and face even prettier without the light behind it. They’d only been so close for a few weeks, but it all felt right, like he didn’t care what happened if he was this happy. 

He glanced up at the window, sure it was mid-morning from the light, not sure at this angle whether it was still snowing or not. The quietest noises from deeper in the hall told him some of the other Slytherins were awake, if not just stragglers from the night before.

He settled on nestling back down, hand rubbing soft over the boy’s stomach, letting his eyes slip closed and focusing on his quiet breathing. 

When his eyes opened again it was to movement underneath him, Seonghwa’s face above him a little surprised as he shuffled under the covers. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Seonghwa whispered, laying back down. 

“‘S okay,” San mumbled, smiling into the pillow as his eyes fell shut again. “Happy Christmas.”

He heard Seonghwa laugh quietly and opened his eyes again, the boy propped on an elbow above him, small smile on his lips. San closed his eyes again as Seonghwa leaned to press a kiss to his forehead. “Happy Christmas.”

“This is real,” San murmured, grinning up at him again as he pulled away.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa whispered, smiling back. “I’ve been up for a little bit. It took a while for it to all sink in.”

San nodded. “Me too, I was up earlier.”

Seonghwa laughed, laying back down. “It’s snowing.”

“Nice,” San whispered, smiling into the pillow as Seonghwa reached out to play with his hair. 

“Thanks for liking me,” Seonghwa whispered, and San’s eyes reopened as he laughed back at him. 

“No problem,” he murmured, grinning with his eyes half-shut. 

“Do you still think it’s nothing?” Seonghwa whispered, and San opened his eyes to the boy’s nervous expression. “Do you still feel okay?”

“Yeah,” San breathed, turning over to stretch out on the bed. “I’m fine. I’m honestly not sure if we’ll ever find out what it really was. I just don’t want to be paranoid anymore,” he murmured.

“It’s hard to help it sometimes,” Seonghwa breathed, mouth pulling up a bit. “But I feel the same. I don’t want to worry.” 

“I’m happy,” San murmured, reaching up to brush Seonghwa’s hair into place. “I want to be happy like this.”

Seonghwa giggled, San meeting his eyes and breathing deeply. They were sober now, mostly awake, and his heart still beat quickly at the thought of this being his new reality. 

“You’re pretty,” Seonghwa whispered, hand raising again to brush against San’s cheek. He laughed, scooting closer just as Seonghwa grinned and nudged their noses together. 

San leaned closer, pressing their lips together again, slow and steady like their heartbeats this time. Feet tangling under the blankets. Smiles against lips, calm and happy and alive with it. Seonghwa’s hand came up to hold the back of his head, San stroking gentle against his neck. 

When they pulled way it felt like hours had passed, both blushing pink with happiness and giggling into each other’s mouths. 

“I didn’t get you a present,” Seonghwa said, San laughing loud. Seonghwa kissed his cheek, giggling against his skin. 

“You got me my strawberry candy.”

Seonghwa laughed now, tugging him closer by his lower back and humming against his skin. “That’s true.” 

They lay for a minute, before Seonghwa said, almost to himself, “Yeosang’s gonna kill me.”

San leaned back to laugh, finding his eyes as they blinked up at the ceiling. “Why?”

“He’s known I’ve had a crush on you for forever,” he murmured, scrunching up his face as he looked back at him.

“What?” 

“I told him last year,” Seonghwa spoke with a laugh, rolling over until he was nearly buried in the pillow, voice muffled. “He helped me get Muggle Instagram for you over the summer.”

San shrieked, pushing at his back as he laughed harder. “You stalked me?”

Seonghwa nodded again, face so submerged in the bed that San wasn’t even sure he could breathe. 

“Oh my god,” San shrieked, laughing harder and shoving at him again.

“Let’s go get food,” Seonghwa whined after a moment, rolling over to lay on his back, throwing an arm over his face to hide his wide smile.

San laughed, forcing himself to sit up and stretching out his arms, still bubbly with laughter. “You think the Great Hall will have cake again?”

“Of course,” Seonghwa murmured, grinning shyly as he reached up to rub at San’s side.

~~~

The rest of the week passed easily, filled with happiness and serenity that San couldn’t have even asked for. He received a letter from his family for Christmas by owl, warm at the thought that they’d finally grown accustomed to the mail system after all these years. He may or may not have cried at their stories and reassurance and love. 

The boys celebrated New Years together, sneaking more rum up to the astronomy tower with some other students’ help, watching over the fireworks and sparklers going off from Hogwarts all the way past Hogsmeade. Kissing and kissing and kissing.

He only a little bit dreaded the time when the halls would refill with loud students and he would have to worry about his studies again, but he was grateful to have something to brighten his days beyond that, thankful to have spent his few weeks of quiet so happily.

It was on the day before classes returned when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, Yeosang coming in with a massive grin on his face as he waddled over to hug him. 

“Hi Yeo,” San laughed, hugging him gladly. 

“How was your break?” Yeosang asked, beaming back at him. 

“Really good,” San laughed, almost sure from his expression that he’d heard from Seonghwa what had happened, until he noticed the massive book in his hand. “What’s that? Are you studying already?” 

Yeosang held it up in front of him a little dramatically, looking around the room to see if any of San’s roommates were around before he turned back to him. “I found it.”

“What?” he asked, laughing a little and following Yeosang to where he perched on the boy’s bed. 

“My aunt has a magic shop, and she helped me find it so easily it was stupid,” he said, flipping frantically through the pages as San looked over his shoulder. “I was losing my fucking mind all break not being able to text you, I don’t know why aren’t allowed phones here,” he grumbled, San raising an eyebrow as he watched.

Yeosang finally found the page he seemed to be looking for, pushing it open wide and adjusting it so it sat atop both their legs. 

“I think this is it,” he murmured, smoothing over the pages. San raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the gold leaf text, words in some Old English. It looked ancient. Most striking was the little drawing of a corked vial on the side of the page, shimmering turquoise liquid sloshing around on the page as Yeosang moved it. 

San blinked down at it, attempting to read it and realizing he genuinely couldn’t. A few words he could make out, but the others were written in a language so old and in a script so fancy that he had trouble understanding them.

“My aunt helped me read it, she’s good at this stuff,” he murmured, looking up to San with a grin and wild eyes. “It’s an old ass potion, and no one uses it anymore. We’re not even sure anyone ever really used it in the first place, we couldn’t find anything online or anywhere else. This book is by ancient witches, she just had it lying in her collection,” he spoke, voice quick and excited. “It’s like a love potion.”

San felt his heart sink immediately, mouth falling open a bit as he blinked back at him, not sure he could hide the sadness taking over his features. Yeosang didn’t seem to notice.

“It has almost the same ingredients as Draught of Peace,” he said quickly, as though he couldn’t get it out fast enough. Waiting nearly two weeks to tell him was clearly overwhelming. “It’s almost identical. Just a tiny bit more moonstone, a little fewer porcupine quills.”

San blinked at him, mind racing.

“It’s made for soulmates,” Yeosang nearly whispered, blinking back at him with eager and wild eyes, as though waiting for his reaction. “It makes their skin light up until they can find each other. But I don’t think anyone even believed it worked, because the chances of that are insane, and no one believes in soulmates anyway,” he rushed, nearly bouncing on the bed as he stared back at him. “Sannie,” he whispered, grinning widely.

“What?” San mumbled, just blinking.

“It says your skin will shine until you kiss,” he said, grin devilish now. “The potion is just meant for you to find each other.” 

San just gaped. 

“No other side effects?” he asked when he finally found the words, voice croaking. 

“I don’t think so.” Yeosang shook his head as he looked back down, as though he could read the text himself. “You should kiss him, Sannie. He’s always liked you. This is insane.”

San laughed, bubbly relief and astonishment finally overflowing until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Oh my god,” he said between giggles, Yeosang just stared at him expectantly. “Sangie, we kissed already,” he finally murmured. “A lot.”

“What?” he gasped, laughing as he shoved him. “Really?”

“Fuck, yeah,” San said, still giggling. “On Christmas.”

“Oh my god. That’s so cliché,” Yeosang groaned, shaking his head but still laughing. “Did you stop glowing?”

“Yeah,” San laughed. “Fuck, Yeosang.” He looked down at the book, blue potion still swirling around. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he laughed. “I can’t believe you already figured it out.”

“Not really though,” San murmured. “We didn’t know what it meant. I wanted to pretend it was nothing but I was still worried,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, a look of awe in his eyes as he grinned at him. “I’m ready to third wheel,” he replied, throwing a sarcastic thumbs up. 

San laughed, pointing at the pages dramatically. “You should brew it for yourself.” 

“The chances of finding them are like eight billion to one, San,” he laughed, “You just got lucky. And it sounds difficult as hell.”

“Then at least ask Wooyoung out so he can stop following you around like a puppy.”

“San!” Yeosang shrieked, laughing and slapping San’s arm until he yelped and jumped off the bed, running out the door. He raced through the dorms, knowing his feet were already taking him to Seonghwa’s to tell him. Yeosang chased him as he ran, laughing all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did make yoongi a cat
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3 I've had this idea for a while & I'm so glad I've finally written it! Please let me know if you liked it!! ILY!!
> 
> UPDATE: I wrote a woosang sequel called My Aurora! :)


End file.
